Jashin
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Por causas del destino Hinata se entera que su madre fue Jashinista, el mismisimo Jashin la entrena y le da la tarea de procrear a su Heredero... PRIMER HIDANHINA EN ESPAÑOL
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Sé que esta pareja es un poco muy crack pero fue un desafío impuesto por una amiga de la secundaria así que linda trágate tus palabras xD…. Buen sin más agradezco que lean mis historias, se les agradece de corazón y no me maten porque faltan capítulos ya actualizare pronto… sin más disfruten y por cierto los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a mi ídolo Kishimoto. **

Hola soy Hinata Hyuga, tengo 12 años y son una kunoichin de Kohona.

Llevo soñado lo mismo desde que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraya, sueño con matanzas y sangre, pero sobre todo con un símbolo, muy en especial, siento que lo eh visto toda mi vida y me asusta, es un circulo con un triangulo en el centro, pero hoy el sueño fu diferente, soñé que yo era la que hacía la matanza y eso me asusto, al final solo pude oír un voz que me decía "Jashin-sama", al acabar me levante de golpe sudando y muy pálida.

-Solo fue un sueño- dije mientras suspiraba, pero no, eso no era un sueño, más bien era una profecía de lo que pasaría en meses futuros, pero como lo hemos dicho, ella no lo sabía.

Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y fue a la ducha para poder relajarse, ya que sus compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino la ayudarían a entrenar, al pensar en lo último su ánimo decayó, esa era ella, Hinata Hyuga, a la chica que siempre necesitaban rescatar y ayudarla en todo.

Salió del baño con la toalla en el cuerpo y otra secando su cabello, después procedió a ponerse su traje ninja junto a su enorme chamarra dispuesta a irse a entrenar pero de la nada escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención, el líder del clan hablaba con el concejo.

-Entonces está claro- dijo un anciano seriamente.

-Sí, si Hinata no le gana a Hanabi en el combate del próximo mes la destituimos del clan- dijo su padre estoico como siempre.

A Hinata se le venía el mundo encima y entonces lo comprendió de allí no pasaba, sin esperar nada corrió hasta el lugar de entrenamiento donde se enfrentó con todo a su compañero Kiba, ya que Shino tenía una misión con el clan Aburame, pero como siempre no funcionó, estaba muy frustrada y se sintió de lo peor cuando a Kiba se le abofeteo para que dejara de llorar.

-¡Demonios Hinata, no seas inútil¡- gritó Kiba furioso y al mismo tiempo callo al darse cuente de lo que dijo- Yo… no quise decir eso.

Ella proceso las palabras dichas por su amigo y sin más que decir se alejo de el caminando lentamente.

-¡Espera!- gritó al ver que su compañera se iba- ¡Todavía no termina el entrenamiento!- gritó al darse cuenta de que no le haría caso.

-¡Me importa una MIERDA!- gritó ella dejando atónito a los shinobi presente- ¡Deja de joder Kiba y déjame en paz!

Después de decir esto se fue corriendo al lago que tenía como protección para no ser encontrada y se metió al lago para quedarse dormida a las orillas.

Soñó lo mismo que hace algunas horas, pero no se le hizo tan malo, al llegar a la parte donde se despertó esta mañana una sombra con una voz siniestra se hizo presente a ella.

-Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiromi Nastsuki, eres la próxima heredera a la sangre pura jashinista, yo conozco tu vida y te entrenare con el fin de hacer prosperar la religión, cuando despiertes vas a encontrar el rosario que te dará el conocimiento de mi persona, que fue de tu madre antes de venir a mi lecho, cada noche te daré el conocimiento de una técnica nueva y cuando lo crea conveniente te pediré un favor para obtener la inmortalidad- dicho esto el sueño se dispersó dejando a una sorprendida Hinata con un rosario en sus manos con el mismo símbolo de siempre.

-¿Con que no fue un sueño he?- dijo mientras se ponía el rosario y millones de cosas pasaron por su mente sabiendo ahora que debí esconder su rosario para que no la condenaran.

-Bien, ahora a practicar un sacrificio- dijo observando todo a su alrededor y viendo un oso que caminaba por allí,_ pobre-_ pensó la chica Hyuga mientras procedía a hacer su primer sacrificio.

Una vez terminando de dominar las técnicas jashinistas decidió ir a su casa, si no antes darse una buena lavada en el río cercano para evitar que la vieran llegando con sangre en su cuerpo, una vez en casa se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver y que ahora se le hacía un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama, al instante desechó la idea, si hacía eso de seguro la reprendería por enviarle mierda.

-Inuzuka- dijo con un tono frío que le caló frío en la espalda.

-Hinata, yo- pero antes de continuar recibió un golpe horrorosamente fuerte en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, ella lo pasó de largo para irse a su cuarto, donde no abrió y le pidió a los sirvientes que echaran al chico perro de allí, se acostó a dormir y de Jashin-sama le enseñó técnicas increíblemente fuertes de nivel AMBU, que no tardó en aprender y usar para su beneficio.

Esa fue la rutina de los próximos 29 días, Hinata ya se podía considerar una AMBU con ese nivel de pelea que nadie excepto Jashin y ella sabían, ella seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a Kiba y Shino se preguntaba que había pasado para que esos dos estuvieran tan distantes, el último día para el enfrentamiento para la pertenencia a su clan, le pidió su preciada prueba para la inmortalidad… matar a Hanabi Hyuga.

Ella sin inmutarse se levantó de la cama y haciendo un jutsu de inconsciencia durmió a todos lo Hyugas y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana donde sin rechistar sacrificó para Jashin-sama, después de borrar las evidencias en su contra y volver a dormir plácidamente junto a su sacrificio, Jashin orgulloso le dio su inmortalidad y para que fuera más creíble la hirió al borde de la muerte lo cual no afectó a Hinata al saber que todos sufrirían lo que ella sufrió adrede.

Como supuso el día siguiente fue el caos al ver a la pequeña Hyuga sacrificada en el símbolo jashinista, y a la heredera del clan con muchas cortadas y golpes en su cuerpo junto al cuerpo de su hermana causó gran conmoción, Tsunade le preguntó que había pasado y ella como buena mentirosa actuó diciéndole que unos hombres entraron y ella intentando defenderla la hirieron, pero a Hanabi no la pudo ayudar, gracias a esto su padre la despreció más, pero no dijo nada y Tsunade acató una ley que condenaba a muerte a todos los Jashinistas que hubieran la aldea , después de esto su carácter se volvió frío y su vestimenta cambió, ahora se vestía atrevidamente ,esto lo atribuían a la muerte de su hermana, pero nadie pensó que todo fue gracias …

A Jashin-sama.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Plis se que esta pareja no es NAAAAAAAAAADA USUAL PERO FUE UN RETO QUE NO PERDERÍA **

**EN TU CARA LAURA! :D.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que tenga aceptación como el único fic Hidanhina en español que hay ¡! :P**

**BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyaaaaaaaaa muy pocos reviews **** pero wueno a lo que me truje chencha.**

**Etto… bueno … los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al gran y único JIRAYA-SEMPAI! XD ok no .-. A el único y maravilloso Kishimoto ¬¬.**

_Como supuso el día siguiente fue el caos al ver a la pequeña Hyuga sacrificada en el símbolo jashinista, y a la heredera del clan con muchas cortadas y golpes en su cuerpo junto al cuerpo de su hermana causó gran conmoción, Tsunade le preguntó que había pasado y ella como buena mentirosa actuó diciéndole que unos hombres entraron y ella intentando defenderla la hirieron, pero a Hanabi no la pudo ayudar, gracias a esto su padre la despreció más, pero no dijo nada y Tsunade acató una ley que condenaba a muerte a todos los Jashinistas que hubieran la aldea , después de esto su carácter se volvió frío y su vestimenta cambió, ahora se vestía atrevidamente ,esto lo atribuían a la muerte de su hermana, pero nadie pensó que todo fue gracias …_

_A Jashin-sama._

Todavía recuerda el incidente y el funeral de su hermana como si hubiera sido ayer, pero… ¿Quién diría que han pasado 3 años desde lo ocurrido?, 3 años de enseñanzas de Jashin, 3 años de soportar a los demás y 3 años de que sepultaran a su hermana.

Recuerda cómo fue su visita al cementerio, para observar y disfrutar el hecho del último adiós a su "pequeña hermanita".

"**FLASH BACK"**

_Yo veía a todos los 9 novatos dar el pésame a la familia Hyuga, y no creo que fueran para intentar animarme sino por pura cordialidad a la tragedia, pero, ¿Qué importaba si de todos modos ella la había asesinado?, sin inmutarse vio como le daban el ultimo adiós, al ver que todos se iban optó por recargarse en la lápida mientras rezaba para Jashin-sama con los ojos cerrados pensando en que debería darle un nuevo sacrificio para demostrar su lealtad, de un momento a otro escucho unas pisadas lejanas , de momento a otro hizo un henge a su rosario y prosiguió rezando mentalmente, al darse cuenta de que todavía la observaban dejo de rezar y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos aburridos y negros ojos Nara._

_-Hola- dijo el perezosamente._

_Ella no le respondió el saludo por lo que el prosiguió._

_-Se que nunca hablamos mucho en la academia, pero en verdad lamento lo que le pasó a tu hermana._

_Ella no contestó y siguió rezando mentalmente, dejando extrañado al Nara._

_-Sé lo que se siente perder un familiar- dijo él con un tono melancólico._

_-¿Oh enserio?, ¿De verdad has visto como hacían un sacrificio con ese familiar hundiéndolo en el dolor inimaginable mientras suplicaba que lo mataran mientras tú estabas siendo sujetada por los otros 2 que gritaban cosas de un tal Jashin-sama?- preguntó con fingido resentimiento._

_El Nara no contestó y se quedó pensando, esa chica tenía razón, no tenía derecho de decir eso y lo lamentaba._

_-Lo siento- dijo sin más._

_-Largo de aquí Nara, no necesito su lástima, y como ya has dicho no tuviste la decencia de conocerme, ¿Por qué?, ¿por ser una Hyuga?, quítate de aquí me estorbas- dijo mientras se paraba rápidamente y golpeaba su hombro, dejando a un estupefacto Shikamaru._

_En sus adentros se reía a lo lindo al ver que todos eran unos inútiles ante la sombra de Jashin-sama y el jashinismo, incluso el al que consideraban genio no descubría lo que guardaba en su interior, o podía ser que ella era buena mintiendo, ¡bah!, eso que importa, será mejor que practique otro sacrificio o Jashin-sama se enojará- pensó alegremente._

_Después de ese día nadie le volvió a hablar a menos que fuera necesario, por supuesto ella no se inmutaba y se podría decir que era la Jashinista mas fuerte en las sectas, ya que Jashin le enseño la manera de matar a un inmortal._

"**Final flash Back"**

Hoy era un día común y corriente, tuvo que contenerse para no asesinar a Kiba de una vez por todas por una orden de Jashin-sama, tenía que abstenerse de asesinar hasta que encontrara a la persona que la ayudaría en su camino para terminar su misión.

Hoy tenía que ayuda a la cabeza de chicle a ordenar papeleo por ofender a la Hokage con su lenguaje altisonante, pero es que ella no podía controlar eso.

Después de morderse el labio con fuerza para no manda a la pelirrosa a la mierda se despidió para caminar entre la aldea, su conmoción fue grande al ver una cabellera rubia chocar contra ella.

-Gomen, eh… ¿Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Hola Naruto- contestó ella indiferente dejándolo sorprendido y a la vez enfadado

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó apurado

-Nada- contestó sin más

Al ver que no le podría sacar nada de información se despidió y fue a la torre Hokage donde de nuevo la mandaron llamar, a regañadientes acepto y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y a Kakashi Hatake en su oficina, ella entro rápidamente y al ver que estaban todos la Hokage comenzó.

-El equipo 7 necesita un nuevo integrante y como la Hyuga pidió la transferencia de equipo se las asigno a ella como nuevo miembro.

Al escuchar eso Sakura se apuró a refutar, pero al ver que nada cambiaría aceptó a regañadientes, después de explicar todo, le pidieron a Kakashi que hiciera la prueba que hizo cuando eran pequeños, el aceptó y fueron directamente al bosque de la muerte.

-Bien chicos, haremos la prueba de lo cascabeles- dijo con u ojito feliz.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei- dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Al empezar la cuenta todos se dispersaron y de un movimiento que Hatake no predijo los cascabeles volaron a la mano de Hinata que sonrió prepotentemente dejando a Kakashi consternado.

-Kakashi, la prueba terminó- dijo Hinata metiendo los cascabeles a su chamarra dejado atónitos a todos.

-Ejem… sí creo que si- dijo pasmado.

-¡YUJU! ¡AHORA A COMER RAMEN!- gritó nuestra maquina come ramen favorita, después de decir eso, ellos fueron al dicho lugar.

-Por cierto, ahora somos el equipo 7 y ustedes son mis compañeros- dijo Kakashi después de un minuto de silencio.

Después de saber la noticia todos se dispersaron para ir a sus respectivas casas, ya que mañana vendría un día muy especial.

-Hinata, mañana habrá una misión en la cual te encontrarás con el elegido para ayudarte- dijo entre sueños Jashin.

Como lo predijo al otro día los mandaron llamar para avisarles que akatsuki iba por Naruto y que tenían que ir (a excepción del rubio claro) a apoyar al equipo 10 en la misión de captura.

Ellos partieron al lugar destinado encontrándose con un albino en medio de un ritual a Jashin (el sacrificio era Asuma), que al verlos solo bufó molesto.

-¿Ahora qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué acaso no puedo hacer un jodido ritual en paz? ¡Jashin-sama los castigará!- pregunto cansado el albino.

Al ver su comportamiento no le quedó duda de que él era un Jashinista por lo que solo sonrió de lado y dijo:

-¡Por fin, mierda, alguien que entiende! Y al único que castigará es a ti- dijo socarronamente.

Todos la voltearon a ver confundidos excepto por un albino furioso que le lanzó su guadaña

Perra quien te crees para hablar de Jashin-sama

Pues quien más, otra jashinista.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa porfa dejen reviwers se me dificulta la historia pero el siguiente cap empieza el Hidanhina**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

Etto… bueno … los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al gran y único JIRAYA-SEMPAI! XD ok no .-. A el único y maravilloso Kishimoto ¬¬.

_Ellos partieron al lugar destinado encontrándose con un albino en medio de un ritual a Jashin (el sacrificio era Asuma), que al verlos solo bufó molesto._

_-¿Ahora qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué acaso no puedo hacer un jodido ritual en paz? ¡Jashin-sama los castigará!- pregunto cansado el albino._

_Al ver su comportamiento no le quedó duda de que él era un Jashinista por lo que solo sonrió de lado y dijo:_

_-¡Por fin, mierda, alguien que entiende! Y al único que castigará es a ti- dijo socarronamente._

_Todos la voltearon a ver confundidos excepto por un albino furioso que le lanzó su guadaña_

_-Perra quien te crees para hablar de Jashin-sama_

_-Pues quien más, otra jashinista._

Todos se quedaron sin palabras mientras veían detenidamente a la ojiperla, unos consternados y unos fastidiados (Kakuzu y Hidan), mientras ella se acercaba lentamente al sacrificio y lo veía.

-¡¿Y bien?!- preguntó enojada la ojiperla mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hidan que ni se inmutaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hidan con la ceja alzada y una vena alzandose en la frente.

-¡Oh Jashin si que eres lento!- dijo mientras se sobaba las sienes- ¿Tengo que decirtelo con palitos?- pregunto mientras sacaba una guadaña _(de quien sabe donde, pero wueno)_ y apuntaba a el sacrificio, todos tragaron seco y la vieron como si tuviera 3 ojos.

-¡QUE CREES QUE HE ESTADO INTENTANDO HACER TODO ESTE TIEMPO PAGANA DE MIERDA!- preguntó mientras intentaba asestarle otro golpe con su guadaña, ella al ver que no ganaba paciencia hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, cortarle la cabeza y patearla directamente a Kakuzu que de inmediato la soltó con asco.

-¡IDIOTA, QUE NO APRENDISTE NADA! ¡MIENTRAS MÁS TARDES EN DAR UN SACRIFICIO Y SOBRE TODO SI ES VIRGEN, MÁS EFECTO PIERDE!- gritó colérica mientras se acercaba lentamente a Azuma y bebía un poco de su sangre transformandose y clavandose una estaca al corazón, terminando con su vida a la mirada shockeada de todos los del equipo 7.

-¡PUTA! ¡ME ROBASTE EL SACRIFICIO!- gritaba a mas no poder la cabeza de Hidan- Y TU MALDITO TACAÑO, ¡APRESURATE A COSERME LA CABEZA!

-No lo creo- dijo Kakuzu pateando su cabeza- esa es la unica religiosa que me cae bien, incluso le pediría al lider que la contratara, parece seria- dijo mientras se veía las uñas con interés.

-¡JODER! ! SOLO LA QUIERES CONTIGO PORQUE TIENE UN CULAZO!- gritó colerico.

-¡Sigo aquí pedazo de mierda!- dijo Hinata sombriamente- ven aquí estupido- dijo mientras le tomaba la cabeza y la cosia inmediatamente.

-Mph, gracias perra- decia en tono bajo por la vergüenza.

-¡oh vamos ahora se puso sentimental el idiota!- decia con sorna mientras le enviaba una mirada divertida- por cierto… ¿Qué hacemos con los de Kohona?- pregunto señalandolos con su dedo.

-¡PUES QUE MÁS JODER, SE VEN BUENOS PARA UN SACRIFICIO!- gritó con alegria mientras se avalanzaba.

-¡Pues vamos, pero yo pido a la frente de marquecina!- dijo seria mientras desaparecia en una nube y aparecia denuevo para herirla y acabar todo con un solo movimiento- adios querida- dijo un un susurro mientras la asesinaba.

-¡Hey por cierto mi nombre es Hinata!- dijo al terminar de asesinar- ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto divertida al ver lo escurridizo del ninja copia- espera _Kagemane no Jutsu-_ mientras acababa de atraparlo en sus sombras-¡APRESURATE LENTO NO TENGO TU JODIDO TIEMPO!- gritó mientras dirigía a Kakashi al símbolo para el ritual.

-¡PUES NADIE TE PIDIÓ ESO O SI ZORRA!- respondió mientras lo asesinaba y caía al suelo -¡uf me canse mucho! ¡HEY KAKUZU MUEVE TU ANCIANO CULO AQUÍ Y AYUDAME!- gritó más fuerte que de costumbre mientras Hinata la veía con una ceja levantada ¿ese era la genial ayuda que necesitaría? ¡Sería mejor confiar en Jashin-sama!

-¡Por cierto! ¿Tu eres Hidan verdad?- pregunto la Hyuga pensando en que se equivocaba, pero al ver su sonrisa supo que era el- ¡Bien, Jashin-sama te manda esto!- dijo aventandole un rosario.

-¿Y para que jodidos me mandan otro rosario?- pregunto mientras lo veía y observaba las iscripciónes en el.

-¡Yo que mierda voy a saber!—gritó exasperada- además me dijo que cuando te lo diera tu sabrias que hacer – dijo más calmada.

-Mph, ¡Kakuzu nos llevamos a esta zorra!- gritó a Kakuzu que estaba detrás de el.

-¡Oh no!, ¡ESO SERÍAN MÁS GASTOS!- nego repetidas veces a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos y le aventó las joyas de la familia Hyuga.

-¡CON ESO MI DEUDA QUEDA SALDADA POR TODA MI JODIDA E INMORTAL VIDA!- grito mientras a Kakuzu le brillaba los ojitos-¡maldito avaro!- dijo esto último en un susurro que solo Hidan escuchó y con una media sonrisa pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

-Me caes bien puta- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que ella solo atinó a levantar una ceja y asenir mientras veia al avaro que tomaa una decision.

-¡A casi lo olvido, soy una Hyuga!- dijo restandole importancia a lo que solo atinaron a verla extrañados.

-¿Se puede saber que hace una princesa Hyuga traicionando a la aldea?- preguntó Hidan socarrón- ¿Cuál fue tu prueba?- pregunto divertido de molestarla.

-Maté a mi hermana- dijo sin inmutarse a lo que Hidan sonrió.

-Bien puedes ir con nosotros pero deberás cooperar con el dinero ya que yo no te mantendré- dijo Kakuzu interrumpiendo la platica de ambos jashinistas.

-Mph, está bien- dijo rodando los ojos.

Hinata seguía a los akatsukis, Kakuzu la veía de reojo pensando como presentarla ante Pein, lo cual no sería muy dificil ya que despues de todo tendrian el doujutsu que le faltaba a la organización, pero faltaba la decisión de los otros de recibir a otra loca de jashin.

-¡Hidan apresurate o tendré que patear tu jodido trasero!- gritó kakuzu al ver que Hidan paraba de prono a sentarse a un árbol.

-¡No, estoy cansado!- gritaba el inmortal haciendo un mohín mientras miraba a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.

-¡SI NO TE PARAS EN ESTE MOMENTO TE JURO QUE LLEGARÁS A LA BASE HECHO PEDACITOS EN UN COSTAL!- gritó exasperada la peliazul con guadaña en mano- tu decides- dijo viendolo profundamente.

-No- dijo simplemente a lo que la peliazul solo asintió y empezó a hacer un jutsu de sombras, que al tenerlo atrapado lo obligó a irse caminando a la atenta mirada de Kakuzu.

-¿Cómo aprendiste esa tecnica? Creí que solo era de los Naras- dijo Kakuzu serio

-¡Y lo es!, solo que lo aprendi con la "luna de sangre"- dijo restandole importancia.

-¿Luna de sangre?- repitió el confundido.

-Si , la evolución del byakugan- dijo sin inmutarse- es como el Mayenko pero con la posibilidad de ver puntos de chackra, algo sencillo y un regalo muy bueno de parte de Jashin-sama- dijo caladamente.

-Interesante- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa- vamos que ya llegamos-dijo parandose al frente de una roca gigantesca y haciendo un jutsu para abrirla- adelante- dijo dejando pasar primero a Hinata que solo le sonrió y dejó caer al peliblanco al suelo, con la particularidad de estar inconsciente, el mayor levantó una ceja y ella solo empezó a reír.

-No hiba a aguantar estar con ese hablador todo el camino, ¿Qué no se te hizo raro que no hablara en el camino?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Me caes bien- dijo finalmente kakuzu mientras pasaban por encima de su compañero inconciente directo a las oficinas de Pein.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA ACABÉ ESTE CAPITULO Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE DEJARAN COMENTARIOS PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa este fic me está gustano pero onegai, alguien intente hacer más fics Hidanhina, o los tendre que hacer yo y que flojera T.T xD**

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto (SUERTUDO)**

_Hinata seguía a los akatsukis, Kakuzu la veía de reojo pensando como presentarla ante Pein, lo cual no sería muy dificil ya que despues de todo tendrian el doujutsu que le faltaba a la organización, pero faltaba la decisión de los otros de recibir a otra loca de jashin._

_-¡Hidan apresurate o tendré que patear tu jodido trasero!- gritó kakuzu al ver que Hidan paraba de prono a sentarse a un árbol._

_-¡No, estoy cansado!- gritaba el inmortal haciendo un mohín mientras miraba a otro lado con los brazos cruzados._

_-¡SI NO TE PARAS EN ESTE MOMENTO TE JURO QUE LLEGARÁS A LA BASE HECHO PEDACITOS EN UN COSTAL!- gritó exasperada la peliazul con guadaña en mano- tu decides- dijo viendolo profundamente._

_-No- dijo simplemente a lo que la peliazul solo asintió y empezó a hacer un jutsu de sombras, que al tenerlo atrapado lo obligó a irse caminando a la atenta mirada de Kakuzu._

_-¿Cómo aprendiste esa tecnica? Creí que solo era de los Naras- dijo Kakuzu serio_

_-¡Y lo es!, solo que lo aprendi con la "luna de sangre"- dijo restandole importancia._

_-¿Luna de sangre?- repitió el confundido._

_-Si, la evolución del byakugan- dijo sin inmutarse- es como el Mayenko pero con la posibilidad de ver puntos de chackra, algo sencillo y un regalo muy bueno de parte de Jashin-sama- dijo caladamente._

_-Interesante- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa- vamos que ya llegamos-dijo parandose al frente de una roca gigantesca y haciendo un jutsu para abrirla- adelante- dijo dejando pasar primero a Hinata que solo le sonrió y dejó caer al peliblanco al suelo, con la particularidad de estar inconsciente, el mayor levantó una ceja y ella solo empezó a reír._

_-No hiba a aguantar estar con ese hablador todo el camino, ¿Qué no se te hizo raro que no hablara en el camino?- preguntó con una sonrisa._

_-Me caes bien- dijo finalmente kakuzu mientras pasaban por encima de su compañero inconciente directo a las oficinas de Pein._

La chica no le siguió y extrañado Kakuzu se volteó viedo lo más gracioso que se podía haber imaginado, Hidan mojado con el pelo revuelto si todo ese gel y con una aura asesina y a una Hinata con un jarrón entre manos y una sonrisa de lado.

-¡TU,JODIDA ZORRA!¡QUE MIERDAS TE PASA?- gritó desesperado Hidan haciendo que Hinata estallara en carcajadas.

-Si hubieras movido tu jodido trasero cuando te lo dije, no tendría que haberte puesto el jutsu de inconciencia y no te hubiera tenido que despertar así, estúpido idiota- dijo en tono superior la Hyuga dejando a un Hidan furioso.

Despues de que Hidan la intentara sacrificar en más de 5 ocaciónes el ambiente se calmó.

-Hyuga, tu quedate afuera hasta que te lo idiquemos- dijo el mayor adentrandose en la oficina del líder junto a Hidan que seguía furioso.

Al entrar el líder solo levantó la mirada de unos papeles y los observo.

-¿Qué?- dijo fríamente Pein.

-Hidan trajo a una recluta- contestó Kakuzu restándole importancia.

-Mph, ¿y que tiene de especial?- preguntó interesado mientras los veía a los ojos.

-Es el doujutsu que nos falta, ademas de… ciertas cosas importantes- dijo dudando al final

-Mph, hazla pasar- dijo con un tono de interés.

Al escuchar eso Hidan salió y al escuchar golpes afuera ambos salieron para ver algo sorprendente.

Hinata tenía contra la pared a Hidan y bebía parte de su sangre para ver como se ponía modo ritual.

-¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tú y yo?- preguntó detenidamente- Primero, no soy escandalosa, segundo, no soy una idiota, y tercero... Tú no sabes matar a un inmortal.

Dicho esto los presentes se sorprendieron, en especial el jashinista que la empezaba a ver peligrosa, pero eso no le quita lo idiota y siguió molestando.

-Tu nombre- una voz sombría sacó a Hinata de su ensoñación.

-Hyuaga Hinata- contestó sin más mientras volvía a la normalidad- Y tu estupido escualido- dijo de forma amenazante- la unica cosa por la que no te he matado, es por que es una orden directa de Jashin-sama- se acercó hasta su oreja y mordió su lobulo haciendolo ensanchar la sonrisa- se buen chico- dijo y lo soltó para acercarse pausadamente al lider que la veía.

-Perra- dijo en un susurro mientras aunmentaba la sonrisa, eso lo tomó desprevenido, pero ahora sabía que sería divertido molestarla.

Ella lo escuchó pero solo le mando una mirada de advertencia.

-Hyuga, entra, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el lider secamente dirigiendose a ella mientras hacia un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Ella entró a la oficina donde duró 2 horas, Hidan estaba jugando con su guadaña mientras Kakuzu aprovechaba para contar el dinero de las joyas Hyuga, hasta que la puerta abrió, de esta salió Pein acercandose al duo zombi para informarles de la situación.

-Kakuzu, manda a llamar a una reunión- dijo estoicamete.

El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Despues de que pasara eso Hinata salió del despacho con media sonrisa dispuesta a hacer algo divertido… o mejor dicho, molestar a Hidan, pero ya pensaría en algo ya que en ese momento se encontraba seca de imaginacion.

Pero para momentos de imaginación, que mal momento decidió Jashin darle uno a Hidan.

Sigilosamente se acerco a la chica para darle una fuerte y dolorosa….

¡Nalgada!

-¡QUE PUTAS TE PASA BASTARDO!- gritó ella colerica apretando sus puños para evitar matarlo.

-¡Joder! ¡Kakuzu me debe la apuesta, si tienes un culazo!- dijo Hidan feliz olvidando el aura negra que emanaba a cada segundo la jashinista.

-¡Tu!-dijo señalandolo mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente- ¡Cuando acabe la misión de jashin-sama, te mataré!- dijo con una sonrisa sadica mientras dejaba a Hidan estallando a carcajadas… Pero que se le va a hacer, siempre era igual de idiota.

Cuando Kakuzu hubo juntado a los miembros, les pidió esperar afuera y se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde ya estaba Pein y Konan.

-¿Dónde está Hidan?, a el no lo encontre mientras buscaba a los demás- preguntó Kakuzu al lider.

-Con la nueva- dijo sin más.

-Mph, lo va a matar, no creo que tenga mucho autocontrol- dijo con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

-Y estás en lo cierto- dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Hinata salió de las sombras con la cabeza de Hidan en mano con cinta aislante en su gran bocota.

-¿Dónde esta el resto de su cuerpo?- preguntó alzando ua ceja divertido.

-No me interesa, creo que lo deje afuera… bueno, estoy harta y eso fue lo menos que pude hacer- dijo levantado los hombros sin importancia.

-Kakuzu, dejalos entrar- dijo Pein interrumpiendo la platica amena que realizaba el tesorero y la chica Hyuga.

Asintiendo salió y adentrandose con 5 hombres que susurraban entre si.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que hace el cuerpo de uno de los zombis tirado afuera? Uhm- preguntó Deidara intrigado.

-Lo que pasa es que fastidió a la chica nueva y no aguanto hacer eso- dijo Kakuzu restandole importancia.

-¿Chica nueva?- preguntó Deidara posando su vista a la pelinegra que jugaba al yoyo con la cabeza de Hidan.

-Solo si ustedes la aceptan con una condición- dijo el lider haciendose notar.

-¿Y cual es?- preguntó Itachi impasible.

-Es Jashinista- dijo Pein esperandose varias reacciónes, a lo que solo recibió silencio.

-No se preocupen, yo no soy como el bastardo infeliz de Hidan, soy alguien seria- dijo rompiendo el silencio Hinata- además no soy tan estupida- dijo e un susurro que llego a oídos de todos que se miraron entre sí con sonrisas en los labios y asiniteron.

-Pero con la condición de no mencionar más de lo necesario a "Jashin-sama"- dijo haciendo comillas en lo último Deidara.

-Acepto- dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar a Hidan hablar que decía las groserias conocidas y por conocer, pero eso no se quedaría sin su venganza.

**KYAAAAAAAA TERMINÉ PERDON POR NO SUBIR PERO ME QUITARON EL INTERNET ****….**

**Byeeeeeeee**

**REVIEW O MATO AL GATITO. ._.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyaaaaaaa se que me extrañaron… pero wueno no tenía inspiración y un gato negro se me cruzo….**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto**

_Asintiendo salió y adentrandose con 5 hombres que susurraban entre si._

_-¿Alguien me puede decir que hace el cuerpo de uno de los zombis tirado afuera? Uhm- preguntó Deidara intrigado._

_-Lo que pasa es que fastidió a la chica nueva y no aguanto hacer eso- dijo Kakuzu restandole importancia._

_-¿Chica nueva?- preguntó Deidara posando su vista a la pelinegra que jugaba al yoyo con la cabeza de Hidan._

_-Solo si ustedes la aceptan con una condición- dijo el lider haciendose notar._

_-¿Y cual es?- preguntó Itachi impasible._

_-Es Jashinista- dijo Pein esperandose varias reacciónes, a lo que solo recibió silencio._

_-No se preocupen, yo no soy como el bastardo infeliz de Hidan, soy alguien seria- dijo rompiendo el silencio Hinata- además no soy tan estupida- dijo en un susurro que llego a oídos de todos que se miraron entre sí con sonrisas en los labios y asiniteron._

_-Pero con la condición de no mencionar más de lo necesario a "Jashin-sama"- dijo haciendo comillas en lo último Deidara._

_-Acepto- dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar a Hidan hablar que decía las groserias conocidas y por conocer, pero eso no se quedaría sin su venganza._

-¡Oh vamos! Callate estupido- decía la chica mientras Hidan fruncia más el ceño.

-Etto… oye, ¿Puedo probar? uhm-decía Deidara refiriendose a el yoyo de la cabeza de Hidan.

-¿Mm?, claro- decía mientras le lanzaba su cabeza al rubio.

-Jejeje, esto es divertido uhm- decía mientras seguía con el ritmo que dejó la ojiperla.

-¿No lo podríamos dejar así? ¡Es más soportable la estancia aquí!- decía Kakuzu mientras le arrebataba el yoyo y empezaba a jugar- Además concuerdo con Deidara, esto es divertido- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Hyuga, cose inmediatamente a Hidan, no estamos para juegos, esto es serio- decía el lider con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh vamos!- contesto con una mirada de corderito que no inmutó al portador del Rinnegan-¡Puff! Ok- decía mientras salía de la sala para encontrarse con el cuerpo mutilado de Hidan-aguafiestas- dijo al salir.

-¡Te escuché!- gritó Pein desde adentro.

Sin contestar solo atinó a quitarle la cuerda de la cabeza y tomar su cuerpo entre las piernas mientras lo cocía, al terminar solo le quito rapidamente la cinta de la boca.

-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA PUTA!- fue lo primero en escuchar la ojiblanca que solo atinó a ignorarlo y entrar a la sala donde todos miraban espectantes la pelea, por debajo de la mesa se hacían apuestas que estaban mitad a mitad de quien ganaría la batalla entre Jashinistas.

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO PERRA, SI NO ME CONTESTAS LO PAGARÁS!- gritó lo más alto que pudo y ella como siempre lo ignoró, pero derrepente una idea macabra surgio de su mente, esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella ante la mirada atenta de todos, e hizo lo impensable, de un solo tirón bajó el top que cubria sus pechos dejado al aire un bonito sostén negro, muy sexy, todos los presentes tragaron saliva al ver tales beniciónes y a todos les salió un imperseptible sonrojo, y a uno que otro pervertido un chorrito de sangre de la nariz, o un "pequeño" problema (ni tan pequeño).

Hinata estaba en estado de shock, pero aun así planeaba su venganza contra el inmortal y no sería nada bonita, primero que nada se subio el top y se volvió para encarar al jashinista que estaba sorprendido y con cara de idiota.

De un movimiento que nadie esperaba le arrancó el pantalón de manera salvaje para dejarlo en boxers… eso no los incomodó, lo que si fue el hecho de que era de horribles, putrefactos y malvados…

Conejitos, un silencio sepulcral se escurria por todos lados y a lo unico que atinaron despues de salir del shock fue a carcajearse en su cara, la imagen era de lo más bizarra, ¿Cada cuantos millones de años encontratrías a Pein, Itachi y Zetsu reir hasta reventar? Y peor ¿Cada cuanto tienes la posibilidad de ver a Hidan en calzones de conejitos?, definitivamente habia sido mala idea haber molestado a Kakuzu, ya que le tiró toda su ropa interior y se vengó dejandole esos estupidos boxers y era eso o nada, pero joder, ojala que Jashin-sama y castigue a Kakuzu.

Y la inmortal solo sonrió, eso era lo que se llevaba por molestar a Hinata Hyuga y peor haberle hecho esa atrocidad ya se la cobraría caro, pero por ahora se conformaba con ver como se burlaban de el, aunque debía admitir que se veía lindo con boxers de conejitos, un pequeño sonrojo inundó su cara por pesar en cosas tan vergonzosas y solo atinó a sacar a Hidan de la sala arrastrandolo por el brazo, no porque estuviera arrepentida, si no porque un aura asesina empezaba a emanar de cada poro de piel del albino y no quería levantar restos de sesos de ninjas renegados rango S, que asco.

Sin más activó el Byakugan y al encontrar su habitación lo aventó dentro y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, debia admitir que para ser un cerdo imprudente, no era tan desordenado como lo esperaba, aunque claro las incontables manchas de sangre no ayudaban en lo absoluto a darle estilo a la habitacion, más bien parecía que estabas en una maquina de tortura.

Lo primero que observó despues de el estudio de la habitación fue al albino con el seño fruncido y los puños apretados que la observaban matadoramente, levantandose lentamente se acercó a el con un movimiento de caderas hipnotizante para observarlo detenidamente, debía admitir que era apuesto, y aunque a veces la sacaba de quicio era sumamente divertido molestarlo, aunque claro eso no aplicaba cuando se lo hacian a ella.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Te vas a quedar parado como idiota en boxers frente a una dama?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja a manera divertida.

Al ver que no le contestaría se dio la vuelta, lo que no esperó es que de un momento a otro estuviera acorralada entre la pared y un albino con una mirada y sonrisa maniática, que tenía su rostro a centimetros del de ella, bien definitivamente jamás se esperó eso y aunque trataba de no mostrarlo estaba nerviosa.

-Zorra- dijo empezando con el discurso mientras se lamía los labios de manera laciva- Me estás sacando de mis casillas- se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió con fuerza haciendo que un gemido placentero saliera de sus carnozos labios de cereza- y eso no te conviene- dijo mientras succionaba un poco de sangre.

-A ti tampoco te conviene meterte conmigo Hi-dan- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a el y mordía el lobulo con fuerza.

-Mmm, solo te diré eso, no te metas conmigo perra- dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello y se tiraba a la cama con los brazos como almohada y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Hinata mientras se tiraba a la cama encima de su torso.

-Hmm- asintio sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué conejitos?- dijo de manera burlona a lo que solo atino a gruñir.

-Kakuzu- dijo como si eso respondiera todo.

-Ah, entiendo- decía ella de manera divertida mientras hacía circulos imaginarios en su pecho.

-Quitate de encima, estas gorda- dijo con una sonrisa ladina y llena de arogacia que solo logró divertirla más.

-Por lo menos no uso ropa tan gay como la tuya- decía mientras se paraba y contoneaba la cintura hacia la puerta.

-Adios Baka- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Adiós bruja- susurró mientras su sonrisa se enzanchaba.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO QUEDÓ :D!**

**PUES ESPERO REVIEWS O LES CAMBIARE LA ROPA INTERIOR POR BOXERS DE CONEJITOS**

**ATTE HinachanDarck**


End file.
